


Henry's Hands

by katharhino



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mansfield Park, Fanny/Henry, hands</p><p>For the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's Hands

No, he wasn't handsome. But his hands: brown, lithe, and somehow muscular despite his leisurely life - his hands, drawing rein, holding a book, gesturing at dinner - Fanny shook her head.

She wasn't attracted to Henry Crawford's hands, of course not.


End file.
